


Work Hierarchy (Concrete and Chrysanthemums)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [31]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Gruff Friendship, Kanae is referred to as male in this fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: GIRLSENSES:i got a great prompt for you: seidou and kanae have a nice day together((This is set in canon, so it starts off a little rough))





	

Eto’s latest pet didn’t look like much. Long and lanky ( _a stark contrast to the usual behemoths Eto peeled apart like oranges_ ), though you wouldn’t be able to tell that right now, looking at the boy crumpled on the floor.   
  
“You look like garbage.”  
  
Seidou mumbled, picking up a strand of violet hair between his toes. The pile on the floor ( _barely a person_ ) released a vaguely offended huff.  
  
“You smell like garbage, too.”  
  
Seidou sniffed ( _fear and blood and something vaguely floral_ ), eying the boy more closely this time ( _most of Eto’s pets didn’t respond to him at all_ ). The pile’s shoulders heaved with the effort it took to get some words out, but his gaze managed to be impressively scathing as he spit out,  
  
“Pig.”  
  
Seidou decided that this one was a person, after all. 

* * *

“Still doing your impression of a pile of shit?”  
  
Seidou cackled from the rafters of the ‘clock room’ ( _filled with bad memories, bad sounds, bad feelings crawling i n t o -_ ). Eto’s plaything ( _nameless, still. Useless_ ) rolled over and glared at him.  
  
“I’ve been through worse than this, you know.”  
  
The boy growled, strangely defensive considering, well…torture. Didn’t people usually want sympathy? Seidou didn’t do sympathy, however this was making him just as uncomfortable.  
  
“I didn’t ask you how you were-”  
  
He mumbled, trying to remember what he had wanted here ( _to prove to himself he was better than a plaything?_ ). The boy glared at him even more intensely.  
  
“Du bist der Müll, Schwein.”  
  
The little fucker said, smirking up at Seidou like speaking a different language could hide the insult ( _clearly he had to learn some respect_ ).  
  
Seidou descended from the rafters like a bat out of Hell. The pair of them tussled on the floor ( _the plaything holding his own far better than expected_ ) before Seidou finally shoved the boy’s arms behind his back.  
  
Looking down at his defiant expression, Seidou made a decision.  
  
“I was here first,”  
  
Seidou lectured,  
  
“So you’ve gotta listen to me. You’re my subordinate now.”

* * *

It was the start of a rather…odd acquaintanceship. 

* * *

For days, any Aogiri member passing by the clock room would hear similar exchanges. They all followed the same basic pattern: Seidou would try to establish his position and the boy would pick a fight.   
  
“Here’s something to eat, subordinate.”  
  
“Shut up, I’m only Master Shuu’s subordinate. You’d be lucky to lick his boot-heels.”  
  
Then, there would be a scuffle, the boy would eat or drink or get his change of clothes, and Seidou would leave. 

* * *

“Subor-”  
  
“My name is Kanae, you scatterbrained moron.”  
  
“Subordinate Kanae, then. Here’s your meat.”

* * *

Nobody was sure why Eto let them be friends. Relationships forged in the clock room were always…suspect. There was no denying what they were, though. Anyone who followed Seidou when he snuck out would know right away that the connection was genuine.

* * *

“Where are you taking me? Am I…am I even allowed to leave this place?”  
  
Kanae stage-whispered, glancing around corners and hurrying to follow Seidou over onto the rooftops of the Aogiri stronghold. The massive warehouse district was full of ghouls that Kanae was quite certain ( _once upon a time_ ) weren’t on his side (l _ess certain now…of many things…_ ).    
  
“You can leave if I say so!”  
  
Seidou called back over his shoulder ( _loud and obnoxious, this idiot!_ ). He took a running leap and landed one roof over, his bare toes curling into the edge of the building to prevent him from falling flat on his ass. Kanae rolled his eyes and went to make the same leap, only skidding ever so slightly on the morning dew clinging to every goddamn surface.   
  
“Hurry up,”  
  
Seidou jeered from…ugh, another two rooftops over ( _how did he?_ ),  
  
“It’s going to rain soon. Knowing your skills, you’ll slip fall and die before we make it there.”   
  
Hissing under his breath, Kanae brought out his kagune for some added propulsion. Knowing Seidou, he would actually be left behind with no way back to the warehouse district ( _Kanae knew that the idea shouldn’t warm him, but it reeked of trust and freedom and all the things he knew Seidou wouldn’t actually give him_ ).   
  
It took almost an hour of winding routes ( _in the rain_ ), some of which Kanae was positive they had passed more than once ( _”I know what I’m doing, subordinate! You should know better than to doubt your…betters. Yeah, betters.”_ ), before they reached their destination. It was a run-down garden in some back-alley.   
  
It was strangely…beautiful.   
  
The rain was in the midst of washing the dust from the cobblestone surrounding a little patch of dirt, no bigger than a shack, and gave a lustrous shine to the chrysanthemums growing there. Someone had clearly been tending to them - the quality of the blooms was too high for them to have grown alone.   
  
“Flowers of kings and nobles and shit,”  
  
Seidou said, walking right into the centre of the dingy garden and setting up an umbrella he had jammed down the leg of his pants,  
  
“It’s not roses, but they suited you. Stole them from that whiney brat, Ayato. Doesn’t have a damn clue what he’s doing in the greenhouse-”  
  
Seidou’s incessant whining ( _something Kanae could admit, just for today, wasn’t truly that annoying_ ) was cut off by Kanae’s hand over his mouth.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He said, drinking in the sight of something refined ( _something that reminded him of home, of **himself** , before Aogiri began whispering in his ears_) in the midst of all this garbage.  
  
“I don’t want to take care of them anymore,”  
  
Seidou mumbled against Kanae’s palm, pausing just long enough for Kanae to worry that this garden was going to be reduced to dust ( _just like-_ ),  
  
“So I guess I’m going to have to let you out to tend to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at my tumblr through purgatoryandme.tumblr.com/ask/ 
> 
> Read previously answered prompts through purgatoryandme.tumblr.com/drabbles/


End file.
